


you were beautiful

by jugnwoo (honeybliss)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst?????, Fluff, M/M, inspired from day6’s song, you were beautiful au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybliss/pseuds/jugnwoo
Summary: the moments we had were beautiful.





	you were beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> hi! here’s my yutae fic since the yutae tag has been really drought. title and prompt is from day6’s mv, you were beautiful. special thanks to nghi for helping me to proofread this <3 love u

11.42 pm

Yuta looked at the clock and groaned-- he cannot go home yet since he still had to work overtime today.

He cursed at Sicheng for giving half of his work to him. Well, it’s technically Yuta’s fault for agreeing to let the latter give him the extra work in the first place. Yuta was zoning out when sicheng had asked him to help the chinese guy on his work.

Without thinking, Yuta immediately said _yes_ , which made Sicheng said thank you over and over and zoomed out of the office quickly. _Shouldnt have tried being nice, idiot._

‘He owes me lunch,’ thought Yuta.

Suddenly, he got an email notification. He opened his inbox and saw the name “yooooongie@gmail.com”

Surprised by having to read his ex’s name, he quickly clicked on the email and caught a glance at an enigmatic video attachment right below where the body of text should be presented.

But there were no words included.

The email didnt even have anything typed on it. Just the video and nothing else. Curious, he took a deep breath, his heart thumping hardly against his chest, and clicked on it.

The video started playing. A nice, slow song began its first verse. He had a feeling that he had, indeed, heard this song before, but he couldn’t recall what it is.

He saw himself playing with snow.

‘Ah, isn’t this the one where i made Taeyong go skiing with me.. we didnt end up skiing though....’

The video kept on playing, and he saw himself throwing snowballs to the cameraman, earning only a laugh in response.

 

 

* * *

 

  
_The snowball hit Taeyong’s hand, which only made the older laugh while trying to avoid him._

_“Come on, snowball fight with me! don’t be a chicken Lee Taeyong!”_

_The other responded with a nod, then made a not so big, but not so small either, snowball._

_Yuta tried to avoid him while throwing his snowballs at Taeyong, too._

_They ended up lying down on the snow, Taeyong recording Yuta making a snow angel._

 

 

* * *

 

Yuta froze. He hasn’t heard that laugh in almost a year now. He won’t admit it but hearing his voice again made him smile a little. _Just a little_.

A moment later, the video changed to where he’s in front of a shop, posing for the cameraman. Yuta saw himself doing the heart pose while smiling really wide.

Now that he thought about it, its been a long time since he’s able to smile that... wide. He looked so genuinely happy in this segment.

The video changed again; this time he’s holding a microphone on one hand, his other holding a tambourine.

He could see his recorded self singing and dancing along to a song, later felt himself humming to the song without realizing.

A moment later, the video changed into another scene.

He was playing with a water gun now, laughing and smiling. He looked really happy in it.

The Yuta in the video suddenly tackled the cameraman, taking the camera from him.

Taeyong’s face, for the first time in 5 minutes, got shown.

He was laughing while tackling Yuta back, which made both of them fall onto the sofa near them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“I felt like you have never showed your face in your videos before,” Yuta said while holding his water gun to Taeyong’s face._

_“Why would I record my face, when i can just record someone who is much much more beautiful than i am?,” laughed Taeyong while directing the camera in front of Yuta’s face, “Plus, you look really nice on camera,” he ended the sentence with a grin._

_Yuta’s face reddened at Taeyong’s statement and tackled Taeyong, trying to snatch the camera back from Taeyong’s hand._

_He eventually managed to take the camera and pointed it to Taeyong’s face._

_“What do you mean by ‘i look really nice on camera’. you’re literally a walking god that i still cant believe i managed to get as my boyfriend!!”_

_“Well, i can’t believe that i got to have an angel as my boyfriend, either,” Taeyong laughed while ruffling the younger’s hair lovingly._

 

* * *

 

 

He could hear both his and taeyong’s soft laughing voices from this clip.

The video changed again, to when he’s eating ramen with Taeyong.

Taeyong was seen walking from the kitchen towards Yuta’s direction. The camera got moved and is now placed on the side of the table.

They both ate while chit chatting (what? probably about random trivial things). He could see Taeyong’s eyes crinkle everytime he smiled at whatever Yuta was spouting.

The video was changing from part to part really fast now, like a whirling storm.

He could see himself playing water guns with Taeyong, going to the cinema with Taeyong, singing at the karaoke with Taeyong, going to a pet-shop with Taeyong, drawing silly faces on Taeyong’s face...

Then the video blacked out. Nothing was left but the song.

 

* * *

 

  
_“Are you really b-breaking up with me?” he could hear Taeyong’s voice cracking on the other side of the line. That didn’t sound like a something a weak connection would be able to produce. His voice definitely cracked._

_“Yeah. I’m tired of you. I’m tired of all of this. it’s probably better if we go our own ways starting now. You deserve someone much better than i am. I’m sorry.”_

_“But did i do anything wrong?? What did i do wrong? God Yuta please forgive me if i ever did something wrong to you. Olease give me another chance. T-to make you happy. Please. Just another chance, i-i’ll make it up for you, please. I promise”_

_Silence._

_Taeyong was sniffling now. Yuta could hear it from his phone. If he wracked his brain enough, he could actually picture taeyong - his usually composed boyfriend - looking so broken, so vulnerable. It made his heart hurt. So much._

_But things have to end._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_The red button was pressed on Yuta’s phone._

_And just like what happened to this call, their relationship ended._

 

* * *

The video surprisingly started playing again, now showing a recording of Yuta kissing Taeyong’s cheeks in front of the train and later, Taeyong kissing both of Yuta’s cheeks and hands in a cafe.

Finally, Taeyong was holding a birthday cake with the numerous candles all lit up, saying happy birthday, before kissing Yuta fully on his lips.

Everything went black again, and there, a short message that will forever resonate in Yuta’s mind,

 _“moments that only you gave,_  
_everything, everything._  
_everything has passed._  
_but it was beautiful._  
_i would still think of you, always._  
_should I call you up?_  
_there were times that thought seems right  
but it’s already over. for us._  
_thank you… the beautiful memories you have gave,_  
 _the emotions you made me feel…_  
 _thank you.”_

And with that, Yuta, for the first time in forever, felt his tears streaming down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twt: @tzennles  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
